


Over You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Butt Plugs, Complex Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, FaceFucking, Fingering, Hint of denial of feeling/sexual longing, Kinky sex, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mind Games, Name-Calling, Orgasms, Panty Kink, Porn, Post Shield Break-up, Rimming, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Teasing, Timeline - 2014, hook ups, intercourse, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth hates Dean, and he wants him out of his life. That's exactly what he's working on, until Dean decides to be a little asshole and Seth peaks something underneath Dean's jeans during their segment.Set back during Seth/Dean's feud after the Shield break up.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 40





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my tumblr and came across a gifset that was very inspiring. Basically Dean's in the ring stripping out of his jacket as Seth is smirking and coming down the ramp, and there is something red peaking from underneath Dean's jeans. All credit goes to the maker.
> 
> ilzehs.tumblr.com/post/632318252557729792/paquim-i-am-making-some-manips-for-a-new

Dean laughed out loud when he was grabbed and manhandled against the wall, the rough hands of his former lover turning him around and pressing him flush against the concrete. Then there was a hot breath against his ear, and his whole body came alive just like it did whenever he got under the skin of Seth Rollins.

“Took you long enough.”

Dean’s tone was teasing, mocking, and Seth grabbed a hold of his hair and tugged at his head harshly. Dean bit down a moan, feeling Seth’s hardness pressing against his backside as the other man growled in a low whisper, “You are such a fucking slut, Dean. Cannot fucking leave this alone. Cannot let this die and move the fuck on.”

“Now where’s the fun in that, Scumbag? It worked didn’t it? You are here...and I didn’t even have to do much. You can pretend all you want how much you don’t wanna roll in the dirt, but this is exactly what you are, Rollins.”

Dean’s words had Seth fuming just like he anticipated, and with another harsh tug at his hair, Seth growled out, “Just shut up. Fucking shut your mouth before I find another use for it.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin at that, pushing his hips back against Seth’s deliberately, teasingly, and the way he felt Seth shudder against his back, he knew he had the upper hand in this little game of cat and mouse they liked to play. As much as Seth liked to brag about being a little too above him, he always was so easy to lure back in. Dean’s heart was still bruised, but at least this was something to ease the burn on his ego.

Seth let Dean go and stepped back a little, then said, “Show me.”

Dean slowly turned around, his own eyes heating up at seeing the look of pure hunger in Seth’s eyes. A small grin played on his lips as he unbuttoned his jeans, making sure to take his time and looking right into Seth’s eyes who’s gaze was fixed on Dean’s working fingers.

Then Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled the material down a little, exposing the bright red lace of his underwear. He watched the way Seth’s eyes turned dark and hazy, the way he licked his lips, and Dean’s dick hardened instantly. The fact that he could still so easily affect Seth got him going like nothing. No matter how much they pretended to hate each other, he knew how to pull on Seth’s strings like no one else.

“You always said red was my color.”

Seth closed his eyes and let out a low groan, that sounded more like a frustrated whine, then he stepped back in Dean’s space, and walked him right back against the wall. Their eyes held each other, heated and intense. Seth reached down to run his fingers against the pretty lacy garment, his imagination already going wild with what he wanted to do to the man standing before him. “You are such a fucking little tease.”

Dean only smirked in return, then he felt Seth reaching around to cup his ass through his jeans, and he had slipped something inside his pocket. He leaned against Dean’s ear and whispered, “I want you in my room. Get your shit and meet me there.”

Dean’s eyes glinted with victory, and he grinned as he looked down at Seth’s crotch and found the visible bulge there. “You are still so damn easy, Rollins.”

Seth’s eyes narrowed, and he did look slightly offended as his cheeks heated up. “You are the one dressing up all slutty for your enemy, idiot.”

Dean cackled, then not being able to help but push Seth’s buttons a little further, he asked, “And what if you are simply flattering yourself? What if I am just messing with you and this all is for a mystery lover? I could leave you hanging and bothered, while I go get fucked by my man. While you find yourself on a pathetic date with your hand.”

Seth’s eyes darkened as he grabbed at Dean’s jaw roughly and then growled right in his face, “You are so fucking full of shit, aren’t you? We both know damn well your eager little ass wouldn’t be satisfied unless I rip it apart because no one can do you like I can. Meet me there in 10 minutes, or I’ll just have to take my sweet time in bruising your ass before I give you what you want.”

Seth didn’t wait for an answer, or agreement because they both knew Dean would be following him. It was how it always went. No matter how many times they pretended to be done with each other, they always came back to one another.

* * *

Dean had taken his sweet ass time to get there, just to get Seth riled up even further. It was more fun this way. Seth was so uptight, such an ass lately, nothing satisfied Dean more than pushing his buttons to the limit. 

He had used the keycard Seth had slipped into his pocket earlier. And when he entered, he found Seth sitting on the couch, stripped down to his pants. He had a drink in his hand, and Dean’s eyes instantly went towards Seth’s crotch. Feeling deeply satisfied to see that Seth was still somehow hard underneath the material of his pants.

“You are late.”

Dean smirked at Seth’s comment, strolling towards the couch causally, hands in his pockets as he shrugged. “Yeah, well...I am here now. For someone who likes to pretend to hate me, you are kinda really eager to get in my pants.”

Seth was up on his feet and grabbing Dean by his throat in a second, his voice harsh and breathing hard as he glared straight into Dean’s eyes. “I swear to God, I wanna fuck you up so bad...and not in all the pretty ways that you think.”

Dean let his hands hold onto Seth’s wrist, trying to make him loosen his grip to no avail. But he managed to mumble out, “You say it like I haven’t handled your worst in the past.”

There was a dark look that passed over Seth’s eyes, and Dean knew he had taken him down the memory lane he probably worked every night to forget about. Seth was a scum, an asshole, but he was still human. The connection him and Dean once shared wasn’t something ordinary, it wasn’t easily forgettable no matter how cold Seth pretended to be. 

Dean and Seth knew about each others deepest, dirtiest secrets. They had shared each others filthiest fantasies. Seth had Dean on his knees for him, eager and ready and willing and fucking beautiful as fuck so many times...Dean knew Seth was still hung up on him because there were things Dean let Seth do to him that no one else would. Seth was too much of a coward to go and look for it elsewhere, and for Dean this really was the only sense of victory he could feel over Seth after everything the other man had put him through.

Seth leaned in to sniff at Dean’s neck, then tightened his hold on Dean’s throat, smirking when Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head a little. “I want you to strip out of your clothes. And I want you to keep your mouth shut from now onward. Unless I tell you otherwise.”

Dean bit back an insult that was right on the tip of his tongue, because he wanted to tell Seth off...piss him off even more. But then he reminded himself that this all wasn’t just for Seth. He needed to get off too. He needed Seth to tear him apart. Use him and dominate him and put him in his place. It had been a little too long Dean had that...and he was on edge. This is exactly why he had pulled this little trick.

When Seth let go of him and walked back to take a seat on the couch, Dean waited a second before he started pulling off his clothes. Just when he was about to pull his jeans off, Seth motioned for him to turn around. Dean smirked and turned to face away from Seth. His movements slow and deliberate as he pulled down his jeans and bent down a little, sticking his lace covered ass in Seth’s direction as his ears caught a low growl from the man sitting behind him.

A grin was plastered on Dean’s face when he had gotten rid of everything but those panties. Swaying his hips in Seth’s direction as he turned his head to look into his once lover and now enemy’s eyes. “I have got something else hiding in there. To save time you know....I know how you get when you see me like this.”

Seth was stroking his dick through his pants, eyes fixed on Dean’s pale skin that was adorned by nothing but that beautiful red color. “Come here.”

Dean walked over towards Seth, letting the man turn him around so his ass was facing Seth. He bit down at his lip when he felt Seth’s hands groping at his flesh, pulling the panties up to expose the swell of his ass a little. “Fuck...You drive me crazy.”

Before Dean could offer a comment of his own, Seth had delivered a sharp slap on his asscheek. It stung a bit, but Dean knew the other man was only warming him up. He would go way harder, and Dean would love every minute of it.

“You got a plug up in your slutty little ass? Huh?....Always so eager to have something in there.”

Dean inhaled deeply when he felt Seth laying down another hard slap on his ass, this time making sure it burned. Dean bent forward a little, spreading his ass as Seth pulled him even closer. He felt lips on his spine, then Seth was pulling him down on the couch, pushing his face against the arm of the couch and getting him situated on his knees.

“Spread your legs. Come on..”

Dean did as told, pressing his face further into the cushions and pushing his ass up. He felt Seth biting down at his hip through the thin material of his underwear, then another slap was delivered on his ass, making him buck a little. “Did you spend all night with a plug up your ass while we were at the arena?”

When Dean didn’t answer, Seth gave him another sharp slap on his already burning ass. Dean nodded, then realized he needed to speak in order to answer. “Yes.”

“You still wanna be my little cockslut so bad, huh? You came all prepared because you were that eager to get my dick in you.”

Dean wanted to be embarrassed, but he couldn’t bother right now because he wasn’t the only who was desperate. If the way Seth was smothering his face against Dean’s hips was any indication, the dark haired man had it as bad as him.

“You gonna keep talking or give me somethin'?”

Dean got another sharp slap for his troubles, then Seth bit down a sharp bruise into the meat of his thigh that was surely gonna leave a mark. “Don’t get mouthy with me. You are not in control here.”

Dean huffed but let Seth fondle his ass a little more, tugging and pulling on the panties and laying down tiny bites and kisses all over the exposed skin of his thighs and hips. Then he felt the material being pulled away from his hole, and Seth’s hot breath was right up against his pucker. 

“Fucking pretty bitch..” 

Dean felt Seth’s fingers brush against the end of the plug that he had inside himself, then it was being pulled out, and he felt a sudden rush of emptiness. 

He barely registered the sound of the plug being dropped down on the floor, as Seth had planted his mouth against his hole, sucking and lapping at his rim hungrily. Dean bucked and cried out in ecstasy, his hands gripping onto the cushions as Seth licked his insides.

“You are so loose...fuck...I could slide right in there...” Seth’s words were whispered against Dean’s hole, and the blue eyed man was dripping profusely, hard and aching and just desperate. Then he felt Seth inserting a finger inside him, which quickly turned into three fingers as he started fingering his already stretched asshole at a hard and fast pace.

Dean was right on the edge, and Seth hadn’t even touched his cock yet. Seth’s fingers were hitting his prostate dead on, and he wanted more. Dean wiggled and thrashed as Seth gripped at the lace and pulled it further away from Dean’s filled hole, leaning into press his tongue alongside his fingers as Dean rocked back against him. 

“Look at you...so eager...fuck you are so damn needy..”

“Shutt..up..need..fuck...fuck m..”

Seth shut Dean up by slapping his ass again, his fingers still fucking in and out of Dean’s hole roughly. “Told you to keep that mouth shut. Take it like a good little bitch that you are..”

Dean was far too turned on to feel any shame, and he simply pushed back against Seth’s mouth and fingers. Seth continued his assault for a few more seconds before he pulled his fingers out, watching how Dean’s hole fluttered right before his eyes. He spit on the tiny pucker, just to watch it twitch again. 

“Fuck...Come here...Come on..”

Seth moved to sit back on the couch and pulled Dean down on his knees in front of his spread thighs. Dean’s face was flushed, His flushed dick peaking out of the panties that were barely able to hide his hardness underneath it. Seth could cum just by looking at the picture Dean made...so wrecked...so fucking beautiful.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it a little and watching how Dean’s eyes were taking it all in. “Wanna suck on it, Baby? Get me ready so I can pound your ass? Although, you did a pretty damn good job yourself back there...All wet and loose and eager for me..”

Dean looked up at him and licked his lips, eyes shinning with need and desire and Seth simply grabbed his head and tapped his dick against Dean’s mouth, who opened up to him easily, eagerly.

Seth didn’t let Dean set the pace, instead, he grabbed at Dean’s head with both hands and started fucking his throat until Dean was gagging and pushing him away. There were tears leaking out of Dean’s eyes, his lips red and swollen at how hard Seth had went...but the look in his eyes was of pure raw need. He looked down and saw Dean rubbing at his dick through his panties, and he yanked Dean’s head back a little. “You are such a little cockslut...Look at you...You love getting used by me...getting your throat and ass fucked...God you are a mess...but you are fucking pretty as fuck..”

Dean moaned out when Seth bent down to press his mouth against his, his tongue plunging into Dean’s mouth in a dominant kiss. Then he was pulling Dean up, and Dean moved to straddle his lap. 

When Dean tried to pull off the panties, Seth’s hands on his wrists stopped him. Their eyes met and Dean swallowed...the look of pure lust in Seth’s eyes was enough to make him harder if that was possible. 

“Keep those on. Make you look even sluttier...Gonna have you make a mess of these so you remember how good I fucked you...How I make you loose your mind.”

Dean bit at his lip and reached down to take a hold of Seth’s hard dick. It was wet with Dean’s saliva and leaking with pre-cum, and it felt so good and big in Dean’s hand. Seth’s eyes slipped shut as he let out a low groan. His hands spreading Dean open and pulling the panties away to finger at his hole.

“Fuck...Come on...Sit your pretty little ass down on my cock. Ride me.”

Dean sat up a little and with Seth’s help, slowly lowered himself down on Seth’s hard length. Both men let out combined moans of pleasure, their foreheads pressing together as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Fuck...Still so fucking tight...Its a wonder considering what a little slut you can be.” Seth’s words were whispered right against Dean’s lips, who was panting as Seth’s dick filled him so fully.

Dean wanted to say something, anything to remind Seth he was as eager as Dean, as needy as him but right now all he needed was a release. To be fucked so hard and so thoroughly he forgot how to breath for a while. 

Seth sat up a little, his hands holding onto Dean’s ass, grip tight and bruising as he started fucking up into Dean’s tight heat, watching Dean’s cock leaking and ruining the garment barely covering it. 

“Fuck...fuck...”

Dean was barely able to contain himself, he felt Seth hammering against his prostate, and even though he was on top, Seth had taken over the pace and was currently fucking him at a brutal speed. He needed to be touched, he needed Seth to do something to bring him over the edge.

“Wanna cum...please...let me cum...Sethhh..”

Dean couldn’t believe how whinny and needy he sounded, but right now he didn’t care. And when he felt Seth rubbing his dick through his panties, he all but moaned in pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head, Seth’s dick going deeper and deeper inside him as felt his orgasm reaching, and after just a couple of strokes, he was cumming inside his panties. 

“Fuckk...Such a pretty little mess you are..”

Seth’s voice was hoarse, downright wrecked, he felt Dean’s hole clenching around his cock, and he took a hold of Dean’s hips again as he started plunging inside Dean’s ass with the sole intent to find his own release. Few moments later, he felt his cock spurting inside Dean’s tight channel as his whole body shuddered with his release.

Seth blinked up at the ceiling. Dean was stilling sitting on his lap, on his now softening dick. They both were panting and coming down from their high, and for a moment Seth felt this weird sense of sadness because no matter what he told himself every night before going to an empty bed, he missed this. He missed having Dean like this, raw and intense and just _them._

Dean slowly came around and their eyes met for a moment, then Dean was pulling off of his dick, wincing a little and getting up. Seth watched him silently, and just when Dean was about to pull his jeans on, he found himself asking, quietly, a little nervously even. “Can I have those?”

Dean gave him a strange look. Then looked at where Seth was looking at, and titled his head a little. “Why?”

Seth huffed, his face heating up a little. “You know fucking why.”

It was said in an almost whisper, and then he wanted to punch himself when he looked up into the grinning face of Dean Ambrose. 

“Aww...that’s cute. Sentimental even.”

Seth gave Dean a warning look. “Don't even fucking start.”

Dean tsked at that...but then there was a warm look in his eyes. He shrugged and pulled the panties off before throwing them towards Seth, who caught them in his hands easily. 

Dean quickly got himself dressed and just when he was about to slip out of the door, he turned around and looked at Seth, a smirk was playing on his lips as he winked at the other man, “Have fun.” And then, he was out.


End file.
